1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, particularly it relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program suitable for using for detecting a focal site such as tumors on a pathology image obtained by taking tomography of a human body, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there exists an image-recognition technique to detect the focal site such as a tumor on the pathology image obtained by imaging the organ or the like of the human body.
For instance, JP 2009-175040A discloses a technique for analyzing a noteworthy region (ROI) imaging the ROI again by the high magnification after providing the ROI on the pathology image by a person (a pathology medicine). In the analysis, edge information within the ROI is used as an amount of image characteristics.
Moreover, JP 2007-310231A discloses a technique for scrutinizing a site that should be analyzed by using the dark-field macroscope after staining the site by using samples of fluorescent dye.
JP 2009-175334A discloses a technique for excluding a white region in the pathology image as a background (region not to be noted).